


Proshchay

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: Sophie's Endgame fics (AKA lots of fix its) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Budapest, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Made a Different Call, Crying, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Love, Men Crying, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov deserved better, Pain, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Red Room (Marvel), Team Feels, Team as Family, Wakes & Funerals, ouch honestly just ouch, sorry - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Natasha Romanoff gets the proschay she deserves.proshchay=goodbye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is angsty as frick. Not a fix it, but it is to me. Natasha deserved a funeral, so she’s getting one. Again, very angsty. I cried eight times writing it sooo. Clint heavy. 
> 
> Um so my favourite character is dead. Like not even my fave MCU character, my fave character from all of the fandoms I’m in, is dead? Maybe it’s because I’ve had like severe attachment issues all my life, maybe it’s because Marvel and Natasha honestly got me through the darkest times in my life, maybe It’s because Nat was my hero and idol and everything I wanted to be coming from an abusive childhood. Maybe it’s because she was one of the first strong women I’d ever seen in films. Maybe because Marvel has been an instrumental part of my life. Whatever the reason, I actually feel like someone close to me has died. 
> 
> Like if you’ve been around here for a while you know that pretty much all my fics revolve around Nat or Clint/Nat. Clintasha is my ultimate OTP, the ship I always always come back to and read about, write about. Not only am I devastated that she’s dead, I’m heart broken that we finally got the Clintasha that Avengers gave us and Age of Ultron took away and then suddenly it was gone. They were literally the thing the other loved most in the world? Nat never took off the arrow necklace and cried when she heard what Clint was doing and it hurts. Also dropping the ‘it’s a long way from Budapest’ line was the rudest thing I’ve ever had to hear in my life what the hell. We finally got Clintasha and then we had to watch them fight each other to go over that rock. 
> 
> And you know what else hurts? Nat’s body was just left there. Clint wouldn’t have done that, he just wouldn’t. Another thing that hurts. I understand Tony was the heart of the MCU and he started it all off and I’m so freaking sad that he’s dead too but he got this big funeral with everyone even Harley there, and Natasha got Bruce throwing a table and a short chat with Clint and Wanda? It’s not right, it’s not fair. Natasha sacrificed herself to save everyone too, she died to bring everyone back, she’s been there since the beginning too, they’re the only family she ever had and???? Nothing. We got nothing. So today I’m fixing that and I’m giving Natasha Romanoff the funeral she deserves.
> 
> #Natdeservedbetter
> 
> This isn’t going to be romantic Clintasha because I’m keeping it as close to realistic as possible. However, I will be writing a Clintasha fix it fic soon because I have to, they’ve been my world for years. And after I write these, I will go back to pretending Endgame never happened and live in my little world where my faves still live together in Avengers Tower like we did in 2012 and I never stopped doing. Thor will eat poptarts and break the toaster, Clint will climb through the vents, they will have movie nights and introduce Steve to new movies. They will all be safe and happy and together foreverrrrr. So keep an eye out for my fix it fics (yes more than one!) that are going to follow.
> 
> I'm not using archive warnings as they in of themselves are spoilers but after this ramble I'm pretty sure ya'll know what you're getting into.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, angsty as frickkkkk
> 
> Oops I just cried again editing this, man Marvel did me dirty
> 
> Hey if ya'll feel like someone actually died too feel free to message me on tumblr at onceuponasophie and we can cry about it together :)

Tony’s service was beautiful. It was heartbreaking and devastating realizing and coming to terms with the fact that he was gone, but it was beautiful too

Everyone Clint could have possibly thought of was there; Peter and Maria and T’Challa and the boy that told stories of the time Tony walked into his life and made it better.

Clint would miss the snarky bastard with his one-liners and stupid nicknames. He knew that the path he’d gone down when he lost his family had pulled him away from the people he was surrounded with today, and he would never forgive himself for not taking advantage of those five years.

He missed Tony.

He missed Natasha.

Five years wasted. Five years of her fighting to save the world. Five years of missing one another but knowing they would not, could not see each other until they had an answer.

Five years gone. Five years of his best friend’s life that he could never get back.

He had missed her so much those five long years and seeing her again had been…he couldn’t describe it but they’d just held hands and they were right back into their relationship.

So little time.

He’d tried. He’d tried so hard to get over that rock first but as always, Natasha Romanoff had been one step ahead of him.

When Tony’s service ended, Natasha’s began.

_They couldn’t go back to save her, not without causing the word to burn. But they could go back to that alien planet, where she’d sacrificed herself to save everyone, where she died, where they’d had to leave her body. They could bring her home to her family._

_Clint went alone. It felt right that he went alone._

_No, they couldn’t go back and stop Nat from sacrificing herself, but Clint could go back to those moments after._

_He sat in the shadows, watching his past self sit at that rock, knees pulled to his chest, staring down at the broken and bloody body of his partner._

_Both Clint’s sat there for a long time, not moving, not crying, not anymore, all the tears had been shed. They had a mission to do, they had to fulfil Natasha’s last moments, they had to bring everyone back._

_Past Clint stood, whispering something to the wind that only Clint himself knew, before pulling his gaze from down below and leaving his best friend behind._

_Stepping out of the shadows, Clint walked past the red angel of death, saying nothing. He rappelled down the rock, dropped to his knees, and cradled Natasha. “I told you I would come back, Tash.” He whispered, pressing his face to her hair. After a few minutes, he brought them both home._

Clint moved to the edge of the water, carefully arranging the flowers, making sure they would float alongside Tony's. No object felt right to leave there. Not her Black Widow badge, not her weapons, not any of her belongings. There was nothing to be put there, nothing but the invisible weight of the love she had given.

Clint stood, watching the flowers drift into the water before he turned to face everyone. There, beside Nick, Phil was waiting. Not angry, not upset with him, just glad that he was there, Clint nodded at him and started to talk.

“Not many of you know this story but I met Nat years and years ago. I was new to Shield, wanted to prove my worth so they sent me on a mission that would change my life. I was sent to kill Natasha; she was dangerous, volatile, a murderer without compassion is what it said on the brief, though the jackass that said that was Hydra so I think we now where this is going. I got to Russia and I tailed Natasha for weeks. I was waiting to see the cruel monster I’d been tasked with killing but instead…instead I saw a woman, a girl really, who was just trying to survive and live her life the only way she knew how. I’d been briefed on where she came from, knew just a little about all she had endured and I saw a girl, scared and lost, trying to do right to fix the wrongs she’d done. Yes, she was killing, but it wasn’t without mercy, without compassion. She killed those who took everything from people. Two weeks into me watching her, she went on a mission, one I’d been watching her plan. You see, there was this really underground ring of…of bad stuff,” he amended as he remembered the kids were listening.

“Nat went in, calmly, quietly and she saved lives that day. Girls, women, kids, she saved them all and that night…that night, instead of completing my mission, I followed her to her home and I let myself in. What ensued next was still one of the greatest fights of my life. We beat…the shit out of each other and eventually, both of us bloodied and tired, we stopped. She asked if I was going to kill her and….and-“ swallowing, Clint pulled in a shaky breath, tears running freely down his cheeks. “I said I had an offer for her. Come to America with me, do good, do right. I stood, held out my hand and promised her we could make it right. She…she took my hand and I pulled her up and we stood quietly and she asked me why I wasn’t judging her on her past and I said…” Clint dropped his gaze, running a hand over his eyes, “I said that that wasn’t what I did, that no one should be judged for what they did, they should be judged on what they are going to do. She smiled. And she came home with me. Nick was pissed, really pissed but Phil swooped in. He’d picked me up as a stray and I’d just done the same. Maria was happy to have some girl power going on. She stayed. And she became my partner, my confidante, my best friend, and I became hers. When we fought on the rock that day…I told her I should be the one to do it, because of what I’d done and she…she said the same thing I said to her all those years ago.” Unable to stop the small sob building, Clint covered his eyes with his hand, shoulders shaking with the effort of holding it in.

A small hand slid into his and Clint looked over at his daughter.

“Auntie Nat was…is the best aunt in the whole world. She never let anything hurt us, always protected us and she loved us, even though we weren’t related by blood. She always said she had a family in us.” Lila sniffled and Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Auntie Nat was my hero. She always will be my hero and she…what she gave up for us to come back, I won’t ever be able to pay back. She gave my dad his family back. And I know…I know she’d be so sad to hear about Tony but I hope they’re together now, annoying each other until we can get there too. She…she didn’t have any blood family but she had us. All of us. We were all her family and we can’t let her be forgotten.”

Clint grabbed Lila, hugging her fiercely, both of them crying. Everyone was crying. 

After a moment, Clint straightened, looking around at every single person there. “I want to announce something that…some of us have been working on. It’s called…It’s called the Romanoff Initiative. We’re going to carry on what Nat did. We’re going to fight even harder and we’re going to help save those who need us. Natasha was brought up somewhere awful and when she ran, she spent so much of her life trying to help those like her. And that’s what we’re going to do. Wanda is going to run point, Maria and Nick will help establish areas that need us and then we’re going to continue what Natasha spent her whole life doing; helping people. Thank you for…thank you all for being here. Nat loved every single of you and I know you loved her too. I…I love you, Nat.”

Taking a step back, Clint turned his head to watch the brilliant red flowers floating further and further away. Laura, Cooper and Nate joined him and Lila at the water’s edge. Slowly the others began to come too, some sitting or slumping by the water, some standing and watching.

Maria, Nick and Phil took the left side of Clint and Steve, Thor, Bucky, Bruce, Sam, Wanda, Okoye and Carol took the right. Everyone else surrounded them and as they watched the sun set across the water and the red of the flowers get lost in shadows.

Clint looked up to the sky and whispered, “proshchay, Natalia. Poka my ne vstretimsya snova.”

Goodbye, Natalia. Until we meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a new chapter, sorry about that but for those who wanted to know, the Clintasha fix it fic is up!!!!!!

it's very aptly called: Hi it's me again with another fic I won't add a title to till more time has passed

link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695986/chapters/44339863

ENJOYYYY <3


End file.
